Enfer et damnation
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Pour l’anniversaire de celle qu’il a épousé par intérêt, heero décide de lui foutre la peur de sa vie. Il invite donc sept personne, dans la maison d’Aristide Khusherenada, dite hantée depuis des siècles. Mes contrairement a ses plan il se retrouve devant


Enfer et damnation 

Chapitre 1 :L'art de faire peur

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing

Genre :angst, suspense, horreur et bien d'autre surprise…

Couple :2+1,3+4 et bien des lemons…

Disclaimer :le perso ne son pas a la déesse des ténèbres nia aucun autre fanficteur c'est biendommage mais c'est la vie

Note :Idée des trois folle qui ont envahi fan fiction de leur nouvelle fic

Résumé :Pour l'anniversaire de celle qu'il a épousé par intérêt, heero décide de lui foutre la peur de sa vie. Il invite donc sept personne, dans la maison d'Aristide Khusherenada, dite hantée depuis des siècles. Mes contrairement a ses plan il se retrouve devant des inconnus et promet de donné un million d'€ a chacun de ceux qui survivront a une nuit d'angoisse et de frayeur…

L'art de faire peur 

Heero

Il y a deux ans pour le bien de la renommée familiale, mes parents m'avaient obligé a renier mon homosexualité et a épousé une jeune femme richissime, péteuse, imbue de sa personne et enfin la pire des personne que j'aie jamais connu. Certes elle était ma femme, mais seulement a caractère officiel, je ne l'avais jamais touché malgré ses envies, ça me dégoûtais. De toute façon comment aurais-je fais puisque une femme n'avait jamais réussi à me mettre en forme … Réléna Peacecraft, ma femme, non merci. Je n'avais pas le choix, pas de divorce, et je ne suis pas du genre a assassiné quelqu'un donc je devais l'avoir sur le dis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, nous passions notre temps a nous mettre des battons dans les roues. Cette année j'avais décider de lui foutre les foies pour son anniversaire. Elle voulait une fête grandiose, j'allais lui offrir la peur de sa vie. J'avais trouver l'endroit rêver pour sa petite fête et j'avais déjà envoyer mes invitations par E-mail, ma liste pas la sienne …

Réléna

Enfin mon anniversaire, j'ai invité 200 de mes amis, des gens de la haute…J'avais tout laisser au bureau de mon époux, Heero. Enfin si l'on peut dire ; notre mariage était l'œuvre de nos parents. Il n'avait jamais voulu de moi, d'ailleurs malgré bien des tentatives, je n'avais pas réussi, notre mariage n 'avait pas été consommé…Pourtant j'avais tout essayer le viagra, les tenues aguichante, et plein d'autres choses ….Je commençais a avoir des doutes, il ne sortait jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec d'autres femmes. Il ne voyait personne, je me demandais si…

Quatre

Je m'appel Quatre Raberba Winner, je suis issu d'une grande famille dont je suis malheureusement le dernier représentant masculin…Depuis quelque mois je vis avec ma sœur Sixtina avec laquelle j'entretiens une relation fusionnel. Elle est d'ailleurs la seul femme qui contra dans ma vie car comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis homosexuelle et avec moi s'éteindrons les Winner…Cette sœur qui m'a élever passe son temps a me surveiller car elle n'a que moi…Ce matin, J'avais reçu un drôle de Mails d'un certain Heero Yuy me disant qu'il m'invitais a une soirée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de sa femme …Bizarre vu qu'il m'étais totalement étranger. L'invitation était a imprimer de façon a pouvoir entrer, elle comportait des écritures gothiques disant « prêt pour soirée de frayeur qui sera peut-être la dernière de votre vie. La maison aura t-elle votre peau ou sauriez vous échapper au mal si demain vous respirer encore vous serez l'heureux propriétaire d'un millions d'euros par personne et l'argent des morts sera divisé parmi les vivants, prêt pour un voyage en enfer a la rencontre des âmes damnées… » Mon premier geste fut d'en parler a ma sœur…sa réaction fut claire …

-je refuse que tu t'y rendre

-tu sais qu'on a besoin de cette argent notre famille est ruinée et vu se que je suis c'est ici qu 'elle finira

-ne dit pas ça voyons, c'est ta vie que tu met en jeu …et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre…

-je me battrais

-tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, le fait que la maison soit hantée n'est pas le seul danger sais tu seulement se que l'homme est capable de faire pour l'argent

-te rends tu compte de l'âge que j'ai, je ne suis plus cet enfin que tu a élever j'ai 18 ans je ferais ce que je veux, laisse moi enfin prendre mes décisions seul

-tu ne peut me demander cela Quatre, je te connais si tu y vas c'est pour moi, que suis-je moi sans toi ?

-et si je te fait la promesse de revenir vivant

-ne joue pas avec nos vie ...

-Sixti, je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute…laisse moi faire je te promet de rester en vie …

Heero

Enfin le grand soir, j'espère que ma chère Réléna sera contente de mon assaisonnement…Mais cette fois j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cette maison me foutait la trouille…Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais peur … J'étais arrivé plus tôt dans l'après midi pour préparer la fête, déjà a cet instant des bruit étrange régnait. Plus tard, Réléna m 'avait rejoint et elle avait recommencé a me faire des avances ….Elle profita du fait que je m'habillais pour venir me tripoté mais encore une fois elle se trouva repoussée…

-Réléna j'en ai mare laisse moi…

-Heero, j'en ai mare moi aussi de ne pas être plus que ton épouse, je te demande juste une fois

-non je ne peux pas

-et pourquoi ?Je ne te plaît pas c'est ça ?

-c'est trop compliquer dépêche toi de t'habiller tes invité vont t'attendre

Treize

J'avais hérité de cette maison, il y a peu mais il était hors de question que j'y mette un pied …Jusqu'à ce que m. Yuy me la loue …Mon rôle a présent était de guidé ses invité jusqu'à la maison …Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon aïeule l'avait construite et était mort a l'intérieur. Depuis tout ceux qui y avait mit les pieds étaient mort dans d'étranges conditions … Je présentais que ça allait mal tourné …Aristide, mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand père allait avoir notre peau a tous …

Quatre

La limousine venait de s'arrêter et je vis alors un homme lever les bras

-Je le sens mal, Quatre, il est encore temps de repartir

-non Sixti et tu reste dehors

-non

-s'il te plaît, tu te tais

Tout les autres étaient sorti de leur voiture, je suivis alors le groupe et me dirigea vers cet homme qui se présenta a nous

-bonsoir, je suis Treize Khusherénada, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure

-oui elle fout les jetons son humble demeure

-Sixti retourne dans la voiture

-mais Quatre

-ne discute pas

Nous étions sept apparemment que des invités…Je remarqua alors un jeune homme des plus mystérieux. Une mèche cachant sensuellement une partie de son visage, un regard d'un vert évasion qui aurait fait planer n'importe qui …Il était fascinant

-hé Quatre, arrête de rêver

-Sixti, retourne dans cette voiture

-suivez moi interpella Treize

Tout les invité entrèrent et je pria Sixti de resté a l'entrée …Je n'avais jamais vu plus effrayant, c'était noir, horrible, digne du pire des films d'horreurs, une présence désagréable, planait au dessus de nous… Dans cette ambiance morbide, une jeune femme blonde descendit les escaliers ça devait être Réléna Peacecraft Yuy. C'est alors qu'un cris épouvantable résonna et l'énorme vitrail qui surplombait la pièce se brisa au dessus de nous…Je ne pouvais plus bouger et resta comme figé sur place …Je me senti alors projeter contre le mur et recouvert d'un corps légèrement musclé. Après quelque instant il se décolla de moi et je leva alors les yeux sur le mystérieux jeune homme de tout a l'heure

-merci

-y a pas de quoi

C'est a cet instant qu'apparu monsieur Yuy. Et l'on vit soudain les portes et les volets claqué …Tout était a présent fermé. Je courus vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, avant d'entendre crier ma sœur

-Quatre…

-Sixti, met toi a l'abri éloigne toi de cet endroit diabolique…

-Quatre, non

-fait ce que je te dit va t'en …

-je crois que nous n'avons a présent plus le choix dit alors Yuy d'un air cynique

-voilà mon chéri maintenant qui sont ces gens…

-ma chère Réléna, je n'en sait pas plus que toi…

-comment avez vous fait votre liste ? avec un annuaire et des fléchettes demanda un jeune homme natté

-mon cher ça va peut-être vous sembler bizarre mais vous n'êtes pas ceux que j'ai invité…

-alors que faisons nous là demandais-je

-calmez-vous sur l'invitation que vous avez reçu, je promet 1000000€ par personne donc qui est là aura son du…Ce qui veut dire, que si il ne reste plus qu'une personne demain matin elle repartira avec 7000000€

-cesser cette plaisanterie ouvrez cette porte

-je suis désolé monsieur…

-Quatre Raberba Winner

-vu l'ampleur de votre nom, vous permettez que je vous appel Quatre

-oui

-et bien Quatre, je ne suis pas responsable de tout ce remue-ménage

-ne nous faite pas ce coup là Yuy

-enfin mon chéri arrête cette mascarade

-Réléna garde tes chéri pour quelqu'un d'autre et ne parles pas pour ne rien dire

Ceux là avait plus l'air de ce détesté qu'autre chose …

Yuy réclama alors nos nom et que l'on se tutoie peut-être trouvait-il ça amusant …

-je m'appel Trowa

-Zechs merquize

-Treize Khusherénada

-Dorthy Cathalonia

-Wufei

-Quatre

-moi c'est Heero et elle c'est Réléna et vous le natté au yeux améthystes

-Duo

-très bien

Bien qu'il soit marier Heero semblait avoir piqué une tête dans les yeux de Duo…

Soudain, un énorme vacarme nous fit frissonné, d'horribles cris souvit de rires que l'on aurait pu qualifié de sadique et les cris s'amplifiait en hurlement incessant…Tous, nous nous regardions effrayer…

-Treize qui a t-il au sous-sol?

-je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne voulais pas rester…Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et se mit a s'y frapper la tête en criant qu'il voulait sortir de cet endroit démoniaque.

Zechs s'approcha alors de Treize et posa ses mains sur ses épaules

-calmez vous Treize ça ne sert a rien de ce mettre dans des état pareille

-oui, vous avez raison

-aller revenez près de nous

-merci

Je me décida alors a demander si quelqu'un entre ces pingouins auraient les couilles de m'accompagner au sous-sol

-il faut aller voir quelqu'un m'accompagne ou j'ai vais seul au risque de me faire tuer

-je viens avec toi Quatre dit alors Trowa

-ok allons-y

-attendez,…prenez ça dit-il nous lançant une torche

-merci Heero

-viens Quatre allons-y

-tout de suite dis-je l'esprit rempli d'arrière pensée (c'est pas bien Quat-Chan)

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la porte du sous sol, j'avança ma main tremblante sur la clenche sans osé l'abaisser… Je vis alors sa main se posé sur la mienne

-un peu de courage chibi tenshi dit-il serrant ma main afin d'ouvrir

-en quelque seconde on est passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement et maintenant je suis un petit ange…Mon regard se plongea dans le siens un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne un peu gêner

-bon on descend dans ce sous-sol

L'endroit était noir, j'alluma la torche et aperçu l'interrupteur…Je descendis le premier et pressa ce dernier restant stupéfait

-Trowa…

-mon dieu

Au mur, une série de tableau de nos ancêtres a tous et a la fin le dernier de chaque génération, les neuf personne présente ici, année de naissance tiret année de la mort en court. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il restait encore un tableau sans date de mort prévue Sixtina Raberba Winner, j'avais eu raison de la forcer a rester dehors même au péril de ma vie

-je crains Trowa que demain matin nous ayons tous perdu la vie

-je refuse de mourir, si …

-si quoi ?

-je veux d'abord t'aimé dit-il avant de m'embrasser…

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
